My Own Worst Enemy
by YoungNotUseless
Summary: During their 7th year, Draco and Hermione and HB&HG. During a night of patroling Draco stumbles across a different Hermione who shares a lot. Short and sweet. Funny in the beginning and a bit angsty at the end. Finished. Enjoy.
1. The find

Draco was sitting in an empty classroom bored with the night's events.

_'Pssh events…' _he thought. _'If you could call them that.'_

He had been patrolling the corridors all night, unfortunatly, as his head boy duties forced him to. For once, he had drawn the short straw that night and was forced to be the Friday night monitor because stupid mudblood had to study. Urgh, he didn't even want to think about her.

She was the only reason he was stuck doing this crap. It if were up to him she would have been patrolling and he could have been doing something useful.

His thoughts were suddenly stirred by a semi-loud crash from outside his hideout classroom on the seventh floor. It was almost an eerie crash. No noise had been uttered since he had started his patrolling nearly six hours ago.

Draco hopped off the desk he was lounging on and quietly creep toward the door leading to the hallway. He peered out and saw nothing but a bunch of armor on the floor all cluttered up.

_'Great,' _he sighed as he thought to himself. '_Another shitty way to spend the night. Cleaning up peeves mess.'_

He dragged himself out of the classroom, bored as hell, as he walked toward the pile of armor. He jumped back in shock and amusement as he suddenly realized it wasn't all armor.

He bent down to get a better look to try and confirm his suspicious. He was correct: it was Granger.

" Mudblood what the HELL do you think you're doing you clumsy idiot!"

But no movement came from Hermione even with the harsh words he threw at her that usually sparked rage. Draco bent down some more until he was eye level with Hermione. Her eyes were closed.

Draco suddenly panicked. Was she hurt? On his watch? Maybe something happened; someone attacked her or injured her in some way. Draco's immediate thought was to his badge and the thought that if this got out he could lose it all because of stupid Granger.

He flipped her around so she was lying on her back and Malfoy let out a sigh of relief. She was breathing. Although this sight would normally disappoint him, he was glad she was okay enough to where he wouldn't be charged for murder on his watch.

Then Draco realized something else that shocked him. Not only was she breathing…but she had actually fallen asleep. He was dumbfounded. Who just goes walking around a corridor this late making messes, falling over, and then sleeping it off so randomly?

Draco pondered this for a moment before coming to a shocking conclusing. He did. He went around a corridor that late at night making messes, falling over, and it usually did end up with him sleeping it off...for awhile.

"No way. No way in fucking hell. Are you kidding me?'" Draco almost laughed at the thought of the question he was about to ask her daring not to believe it himself.

"Granger, Granger wake up." He softly slapped her face to utter some sort of movement in her.

She opened one eye groggily and looked up to none other than Malfoy's incredulous face staring back at hers.

"Granger, I almost hate to ask you this for fear of me being right but…are you wasted?"


	2. The purge

_She opened one eye groggily and looked up to none other than __Malfoy's__ incredulous face staring back at hers._

_"Granger, I almost hate to ask you this for fear of me being right but…are you wasted?"_

"Whaaaat?" Hermione tried to sit up but failed miserably. She fell back on the armor strewn floor." Malfed wuts you talking bout. I'm fiiiiine. YOU'RE the one that's…haha waaasted."

Malfoy just stared in disbelief. In fact, he had never seen this side of Granger before, and it was quite hilarious. It was only October and they had been sharing quarters together for over a month now.

Although they technically lived together, two rooms combined with one large living room and a shared bathroom, they pretended that the other did not exist.

It was civil, not outwardly hateful, but there was times when they could each feel the hatred bouncing through the room like beams of light.

Bringing himself back to reality, Draco realized the seriousness of this situation. A student was drunk. Not only a student, but the Head Girl herself, and being a Malfoy the only thing Draco was concerned about was keeping this on the down low. He did not need another detention to tarnish his record.

Any other time Draco would have left her there to face her consequences and laugh in her pathetic drunk face. But this was different, and faced with a decision he kneeled to Hermione's eye level and tried to get her attention.

"Granger? First, it's Malfoy, not Malfed…whatever that means. Second, you are extremely wasted and we need to get you up and away from here before either of us looses our badge."

These words made her sit up. However, she still lacked brain power to stand. The alcohol had turned her into a helpless nitwit child, who seemed to forget about rules and regulations and only focused on incredibly random things. Not to mention the forgetfulness of enemies and their names.

"Woah," Hermione gained her composer and finally stood up. "Duako you look funny from this angle. Did you do something to your hair? It looks sooo funny. Like the funniest thing I've ever seen!"

She stumbled toward him and fluffed his hair a bit ruffling it around. As she touched his blonde strands he felt an entirely new feeling from her that he had ever felt before. But it was gone almost as soon as it came, and the feeling left, undefinable. It was soon replaced by Draco's annoyance at her childlikeness.

"Granger would-you-fucking-stop-touching-my-hair!" Malfoy slapped her hand with just enough force with each word to finally get her to stop.

When she did, she just looked up bashfully and giggled. "Fine," She stated promptly." But we need to get out of here and….uh what was I saying?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes at her as he did a quick spell to clean up all the armor she had spilt around the corridor.

Doing this, Hermione finally registered that there was a mess in the hall and started to laugh hysterically. Malfoy tried to quiet her down but she wouldn't have it.

"GEEZ MALFED WHAT DID YOU DO HERE? I mean wowe! What a mess. How in the world did you do all that!?"

Disregarding that the situation wasn't funny at all for Draco she continued to laugh it up." Oh you're a crazy dangerous one you are. But you know, I guess that's what I've always kind of, almost maybe liked about you."

Draco looked up at those words. Was she serious? It didn't make any sense; in fact most of what she was saying didn't make any sense. But what if she was being sincere…in a really drunk sincere way?

_'Weird,'_ Malfoy thought._' __Just weird.__This __whole night.__Granger drunk, him being responsible.__ It was like a twilight zone episode.'_

When Draco emerged from his thoughts, Hermione was still at it. She stumbled again towards Draco giggling once more. He wasn't really prepared for this, and it was sort of awkward for him.

Hermione lifted up her pointer finger and once next to him whispered tiredly, "You're cute….Booop!" And she tapped her finger on his nose and nearly fell over laughing.

Draco was still stunned. He was entirely unprepared for all of this. To make matters worse, Hermione wasn't prepared either. She had never been drunk before and not only did this mentally affect her, but physically her stomach wasn't handling her alcohol too well.

" Oh shit…Malfoy I think I'm gonna…."

Puke.

Draco looked down in dismay as she hurled all over his robes and shoes.

Great.


	3. The sleep

_"Oh shit…Malfoy I think I'm gonna…."_

_Puke._

_Draco looked down in dismay as she hurled all over his robes and shoes._

_Great._

"Awesome Granger, just awesome," Draco said sarcastically as he magically cleaned himself up. " That really was the cherry on top of a fantastic night."

She just stared at him groggily and simply stated, "Well, that wasn't much fun."

"Ya think? C'mon Granger we need to get out of here before you ruin something else." Draco grabbed her arm for her to follow and she did eventually.

Hermione felt slightly less drunk after the 'accident', and she began to feel tiredness falling over her like waves on a beach.

" You don't have to hold my arm Malfoy, I can walk myself." She said angrily as he let go.

"Oh I'm sure you can, sorry for being a bother go ahead and walk around without me." He stopped and watched her hoping this would be a laugh.

He was right, and when Hermione started to walk on her own she stumbled ever so slightly before falling on the ground. Draco didn't even try to catch her. He started laughing but his good time was suddenly overpowered by her soft crying from beneath him.

"Granger why in the world are you crying? That fall couldn't of hurt you even if you tried!" Draco was floored by her actions.

"I've never ever needed help with anything Malfoy. Now look at me, I can't even walk on my own. That's the last time I ever drink anything." She still wouldn't look up at him.

They had only progressed down one corridor, and they still had three more to go before they reached their joint dormitories. Draco almost felt a sense of pity for the girl but knew there was no time to waste…he had a feeling that Peeves, or even worse Filch, was on the move to find them.

"C'mon Granger. Just walk along the walls and if you feel like you're going to fall just fall on me okay? We really have to get out of here. When we get back to our common room you can tell me all about your new found adventures of alcohol."

She laughed at the last statement, wiping away the tears on her face. "Yeah, okay. I'm just being silly anyway."

Together they walked the remaining distance and when they reached their destination, Draco led her to sit down on the couch in their shared common room.

"We'll Granger you've defiantly got yourself into a mess this time. You don't even drink…ever. I wouldn't have believed it unless I saw it with my own eyes but here you are. I want an explanation." Draco suddenly reminded himself of a parent but quickly shook this feeling off as he heard a snore from the couch.

He sighed as he watched, yet again, Hermione pass out beside him.

Draco was slightly annoyed but smirked anyway, and whispered quietly as he went to his room to sleep, "You won't get off that easily Granger, you're telling me everything tomorrow. I didn't help you for nothing….night."

And he left. The sleeping figure on the common room couch gave a snort and rolled over again in a deep sleep.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know this is short and I'm leaving you with...no new information than last time but next chapter you'll be completly filled in wtih everything thats going on...promise. just stick with it...it's summer and I've been busy. yep enjoy what you can.**


	4. The wake up call

The next morning Draco woke around ten and hopped out of bed. It was Saturday and he was sure Granger was already up and starting the day pretending as though nothing had happened last night.

He yawned and stretched as he slipped on a pair of jeans and a simple black tee and walked out into the common room he shared with Granger.

And speaking of Hermione there she was: Still on the couch where she had passed out last night and snoring up a storm. Draco starred in disbelief for he had never seen her sleep past seven before.

Being the Slytherin he was this scene gave him the perfect opportunity for payback of what Granger put him through last night. He found his wand on the counter next to him and pointed it at his throat whispering 'Snorus.' He smirked mischievously and bent down next to Hermione 's ear.

" THIS IS YOUR WAKE UP CALL GRANGER! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP! TIME TO GREET THE DAY!"

Hermione flew off the couch and onto the floor. She sat up abruptly with blankets everywhere and an incredulous look on her face wondering what the hell just happened.

Draco was on the floor laughing in hysterics at what he had just witnessed. Hermione looked around confused but narrowed her eyes once she noticed the source of the laughter.

" Malfoy you WANKER! I'll kill you!" And before she could think about how flirtatious it seemed she reached over and started play hitting him on the ground.

" Ow! Shit Granger…for an alcoholic you sure aim well!"

" A what?! Malfoy I'm not entirely sure what you're getting at but explain now!" she demanded as she took a pillow and hit him in the face with it.

" Oh but don't you remember Granger? It was I, your night in shinning armor who rescued your drunken ass last night from probably getting caught by Filch. If anyone should be hitting you with a pillow it should be me for you almost getting both our badges taken away last night!" Draco composed himself with that and stood up from the floor only to sit back down on the couch.

She wasn't going to get off that easily.

"You what? I don't even remember any of that…are you making up stories?" Hermione questioned looking positively alarmed.

"No I'm not Granger," he smirked down at her." But I do feel you owe me an explanation for your actions last night."

She thought long and hard for a moment and looked up at him stumped. " All I remember is being in the Gryffindor common room celebrating the quidditch match that we won that afternoon and having ONE and I really mean one fire whiskey and waking up here."

" Wow you really can't handle your liquor well can you Granger?" Draco looked down at her amusingly.

"WHY?! " she looked up at him horrified." What did I do last night? More importantly what did you do to me?"

" Shit Granger. I didn't do anything. You left me for Head duties last night remember? I was doing my job when you came stumbling down the hall blubbering like an idiot and knocking down suits of armor."

Hermione was dumbfounded. All she remembered was Ron handing her a drink and….and….

" THAT BASTARD!" Hermione suddenly stood up looking furious. Draco instinctively flinched. She was tiny but damn she hit hard.

" And who exactly are you referring to Granger?" He laughed softly.

" RON! Oh my god I'm going to kill him. That bastard put something in my drink! I remember thinking it took him awhile to get my drink and his back was turned to me and the last thing he told me was to 'drink up'. He's supposed to be my friend and he was trying to…to…oh my god I'll fucking kill him."

Hermione started up toward the door and ran out leaving Draco stunned. Weasley was her friend…one of her best friends…why would he do something like that to her? He soon realized he was just sitting there and being the Head Boy he really should have followed Hermione out to make sure she didn't kill the Weasley boy.

Not that he would have minded if she did. As he stood up and exited the room after her he got the sudden thought that he might throw in a few punches as well.


	5. The fight

Draco exited the Heads dorms and followed Hermione out the door a minute later. But as he looked from left to right he only found himself entertaining an empty corridor.

Just as he was wondering where Granger had gotten off to, he heard a high pitch screaming a few stairwells down.

Draco started a sprint down three flights of stairs and ran down the corridor which held the portrait of the Fat Lady. From some previous experiences he knew that this was indeed the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Malfoy stopped at the sight in front of him. Hermione was creating quite the spectacle. She already had a crowd of about sixteen students creating a half circle around her as she pounded on the portrait and demanded for the Weasley boy.

The fat lady was too shocked and appalled to let her in, even after she was screaming the password.

"I will not open this portrait for someone intending to hurt me OR another student! Regardless of the knowing of the password! School rules." The Fat Lady huffed as she shielded herself from another blow by Hermione's fist.

Without thinking of the crowd or the people surrounding her, Draco came up behind her and tried to pull her away from what now seemed to be the entire student body.

"C'mon Granger," he whispered in her ear as she fumed."This isn't the way to go about it. You should do what you do best and just report him."

That made her furious.

"Report him Malfoy!" She cut loose his grip on her and anger spewed his way. "Are you kidding? And get everyone in trouble for having a party after hours. Not to mention he would only receive a few measly detentions! No, Malfoy no. Ronald Weasley deserves to feel my full wrath."

And as if on cue Harry and Ron appeared at the front of the corridor laughing about something that had nothing to do with the spectacle in front of them.

They both stopped abruptly as the students backed into the walls to leave only Hermione and Draco in the middle of the corridor facing the two boys.

As if on cue Draco grabbed the back of Hermione's robes and Harry, Ron's.

"Not worth it Granger! Not worth it, you're Head Girl!" He huffed as he struggled to maintain her from launching at him.

As Hermione was attempting to run at Ron and death grip him to the ground, Ron was attempting to run away. Harry only held him back to try and figure out why in the world his best friends were quarreling like this.

"Ron you are dead! How dare, and I really mean how DARE you try to drug me last night!" Hermione shouted between gasped breaths." You're supposed to be my friend! How can I trust you?! I'm not some random chick you want to sleep with, but who refuses to do so, so you use some date rape potion to get me into bed!"

At these sentiments Harry let go of Ron in shock at what he was hearing. And Ron took this golden opportunity to make a run for it.

But Before Hermione could pull away to run after him, a spell flew past her face and hit Ron square in his retreating back.

Petrifcus Totalus. Malfoys doings. And Draco let Hermione have him. Weasley deserved it. He let her go.

The entire crowd of speculators watched as Hermione took quick strides toward the frozen body and looked down upon it in disgust.

"Since I've realized what you've done Ronald I've wanted nothing more than to kick…your…ass. Now that I have that opportunity to do so you aren't even worth the effort, my time, or my breath. You are the worst friend I've ever had and for that you are to never EVER come near me again. You are a waste of space and I want nothing more to do with you." And as a final ovation she spit right in his face.

Hermione whipped around and walked right back up toward the Heads Dorms without a backwards glance.


	6. The Last

"_Since I've realized what you've done Ronald I've wanted nothing more than to kick…your…ass. Now that I have that opportunity to do so you aren't even worth the effort, my time, or my breath. You are the worst friend I've ever had and for that you are to never EVER come near me again. You are a waste of space and I want nothing more to do with you." And as a final ovation she spit right in his face._

_Hermione whipped around and walked right back up toward the Heads Dorms without a backwards glance._

Draco was dumbfounded. The crowd slowly started to depart, bored with the scene that only a few seconds ago was full of life. The only people left in the corridor now were Draco, Harry, and Ron still in a full body bind from Draco.

Harry was still staring down at Ron in disbelief. There was an awkward silence as Harry looked up and realized Draco was still there.

"Malfoy." He stated simply.

"Potter." He countered.

"What happened? You must have followed her down here from the Head's quarters."

Malfoy looked down in contempt at Ron.

"Well I was doing rounds last night and I found Hermione wandering the corridors piss drunk, or at least that's what I thought. I brought her back to the room and she passed out. Then this morning she couldn't remember anything, she said she only had one drink. Where did she come from last night?"

"Gryffindor party. Celebration for our win against Hufflepuff. I remember seeing her that night, she really did only have one firewhiskey, Ron brought it to her…then she disappeared. I assumed she went to bed."

"Well this morning she didn't remember anything except Ron handing her the drink and taking an awfully long time to get it to her. She said the last thing he told her was to "drink up"."

Draco walked over to Ron's still form, his eyes were moving around furiously.

"You sicken me." Draco kicked Ron in the side.

He was surprised when he found Harry's hands not holding him back. When Draco turned he saw that Harry was still standing in the same spot looking unsure of how to act.

"You know he tried to take advantage of her." Draco said with a casualty that he did not feel.

Harry looked over and nodded.

"What should we do with him?" Draco asked.

There was a silence and a strange unity passing through the two of them. Neither liked it, but what else was there to do when confronting an attempted rapist, friend or foe.

"I say we leave him like that for at least a day…what do you say we throw him in the Room of Requirement for awhile? See how he likes being forced to do something against his will."

Surprisingly Draco liked Potter's idea immensely and he nodded in agreement.

Draco used his wand to levitate Ron and the three headed down the corridor and up a landing until they were facing the wall of the Room of Requirement.

Draco paced back and forth and thought hard, and a door appeared. They both opened it.

Harry peered inside and found a small dark room with nothing in it.

"There's nothing in it."

"Exactly." Draco said his signature cruel voice.

Draco levitated him in taking care to bang Ron's head on the threshold.

"Have fun." Draco spat.

"Consider us no longer friends Ron." Harry said as he shut the door and it dissolved behind the two.

"We'll give him 24 hours." Draco said and began to walk away and back towards the Head's dorms.

"Um Malfoy?" He heard harry ask. Draco stopped but did not turn. "Will you make sure Hermione knows I'm sorry, that I had no idea. And that I'm here if she needs me?"

"Sure Potter."

With those parting words, Draco headed back to the dorms. He hopped to find Hermione there and he would ask if she needed to talk. What would have normally been a funny night ended rather abruptly. He hoped he could talk to her though. Show that he cared at least that no one touched her against her will.

He even maybe considered that he could get her to talk about what she had said the night before. About him being cute and all. It didn't have to go anywhere, but it might be a start.


End file.
